Sang ANJING dan Sang President
by BabyBuby
Summary: chap 4 update! last chap. Hahaha... Lelucon Tuhan itu lucu! Thx yang setia ma cerita ini.
1. PROLOG

Sang ANJING dan Sang PRESIDENT

.

.

Siapa yang bilang jual diri itu haram? Anda? Kamu? Lu? Mungkin jika lu ditanya kaya gitu, lu bakal jawab:

"Itu haram !"

"Itu amoral !"

"kelaut aja lu !"

Tapi disini saya dilarang munafik. mungkin jika saya ubah pertanyaannya sedikit menjadi 'Siapa yang bilang jual diri itu haram? Tapi jika tidak jual diri anda akan mati kelaparan. Jika tidak jual diri anda tidak bisa membeli apa yang namanya kemewahan' jadi jika lu ditanya kaya gitu jawabannya apa.

Nama saya Kim Jaejoong. Saya seorang pria. Saya seorang gay. Saya seorang gigolo. Harga diri tak lebih baik dari seorang wanita jalang. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa lebih kuat dari saya jika menyangkut urusan lelucon Tuhan. Saya yang membuat adik saya bisa sekolah, bukan beasiswanya! Dengan cara berlutut. Menghisap penis lelaki yang menjadi kepala sekolah adik saya. Dia mencium saya brutal. Saya diam. Dia mengorek lubang saya. Saya diam. Dia memasukan tangan kanannya ke lubang saya. Saya diam. Dia memasukan penis ke lubang saya. Saya diam. Dia menyetubuhi saya. Saya melihat sepintas, diluar adik saya menangis sambil melihat saya bersenggama.

Nama saya Jung Yunho. Saya seorang pria. Saya seorang mafia. Saya seorang penjual manusia. Saya adalah pembunuh. Saya adalah seorang Bandar. Tapi tak ada yang lebih berkuasa melebihi saya. Saya yang menguasai Korea, bukan pemerintah! Ketika Pemerintah kehabisan uang dan Korea hampir collapse, saya yang memberikan pinjaman. Ketika Korea Selatan perang, saya yang memberikan mereka senjata, mereka menang. Mereka memberi saya proposal. Saya diam. Mereka menangis. Saya diam. Mereka berlutut. Saya tembak kepala Perdana Mentri mereka. Mereka diam. Sebulan kemudian saya menjadi seorang Perdana Mentri Korea.

Nama saya Kim Kibum. Saya seorang pria. Saya seorang bisu. Saya seorang yang lemah. Saya seorang tak berguna. Saya seorang pengecut. Tapi tak ada yang lebih tabah dari saya jika menyangkut harga diri. Saya yang membuat hyung saya bertahan, bukan uang mereka! Saya suka binatang. Hyung juga. Setiap malam saya mendengar suara binatang dari kamar hyung. Ada yang mengembik seperti kambing. Ada yang mengoik seperti babi. Ada yang menggeram seperti kucing. Ada seorang yang bertriak seperti singa. Dan hyung hanya mendesah seperti jalang. Saya kagum akan hyung. Tapi saya terus dibully. Mereka memukul saya. Saya diam. Mereka melucuti baju saya. Saya diam. Mereka memasukan dua penis sekaligus ke lubang saya. Saya diam. Mereka menusuk penis saya dengan peniti. Saya diam. Mereka mencampakan saya. Saya berontak. Mereka tertawa. Kemudian saya menjadi anjing mereka selamanya.

Nama saya Choi Siwon. Saya seorang pria. Saya seorang street fighter. Saya seorang pengecut. Saya seorang seorang anjing penguasa. Saya seorang tak berotak. Saya seorang jahanam. Tapi tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan saya diring. Saya yang membuat pengusa hidup, bukan mereka! Saya yang membunuh para pengusaha yang menjadi saingan pengusaha yang membayar saya. Saya yang melakukan money laundry untuk atasan saya. Atasan saya menghina saya. Saya diam. Atasan saya memukul saya. Saya diam. Atasan saya mengacungkan senjata. Saya diam. Atasan saya menembak saya. Saya memenggal kepalanya. Atasan saya bersimbah darah. Saya menjadi seorang buronan esok paginya.

TBC? / Delete?

Hola semuanya. Kenalin nama gw SingingBell author newbie di FSI. Sorry ya men, kalo mungkin ff gw terlalu bikin kalian pusing. Be honest, it's just prolog. Buat warm up aja. Sebenernya ni ff tuh remix dari ff gw yang dah gw hapus di FOPI yg judulnya **gw emang monyet, anjing loe **with pair LuHan, SanNa, ZorBin. Actually gw tuh gak begitu suka ma korea2an. Gw adalah satu-satunya anak perempuan yang tidak terkena Korean waves di sekolah. Because style gw ya kayak Linkin Park, Avenged Sevenfold, and Evanescence. Tapi gw cintrong setengah mampus ma FSI. So, thx a lot to my boyfriend Mr. Google because him I got everything that I need about Korean. Mungkin banyak OCnya soalnya gw gak tau banyak artis korea(sorry ya bro or sist). So, support me and teach me about Korean to support this ff, OK.(^_^)v

P:S: Maybe, because I love FSI that is a notice kalau gw dah terinfeksi ma Korean. Tapi sumpahan gw suka Korean waktu Suju masih 5 orang. Sekarang sih dah gak.

So, with my humble opinion it's the best if u click the sentence below. Don't forget give me your opinion ok.


	2. MOMENTO

Holla semua…

Gak ngangka euy, responnya so bagus. Bahagia deh gw. Tp yg gw aneh kenapa ya yang ngunjungin yg dari amerika lebih banyak dari pada yang dari Indon? Ok never mind. Buat yang bilang ini keren thanks so much. Buat yang bilang ini frontal ya ini memang gw dari sononnya. Coba lu ketemu gw, gw frontal banget loh. Sampe disuruh jadi aktifis. Buat yang bilang ini terlalu kasar maaf ya tapi untuk dihalusin kayaknya gak isa deh. Ya fell dari ff ni gak dapet dari kalo dihalusin. Dan emang kelemahan gw kalo nulisnya bahasa teenlit nan halus pasti gagal. Kekuatan dan kelemahan gw adalah dalam penggunaan kata 'saya' jadi gw sangat bagus jika POV org pertama. Oh tadinya setiap paragraph itu ada garisnya tapi gak muncul y? yg pertama emang POV gw.

P:S: eh btw gw gak suka ma POV A, POV B, flashback so ya harap pintar-pintar sendiri y. and alur waktunya gak jelas jadi bisa maju-bisa mundur- bisa stag. And ada sub judul kok yang ngebantu lu.

BTW,disini ada Junsu tapi jadi banci, jadi buat yg gak suka Su-ei jadi banci harap maklum ya. Don't kill me!

P:S lagi: Kibum adiknya Jaejoong. Jaejoong piaraan Yunho. Siwon yang suka memperkosa Kibum. Yunho tuh yang ngebayar Siwon. (biar jelas)

Oh ya, hampir lupa. Khusus buat Kibum kutip satu y. 'xxxxx' kaya gini. Paan bisu. Jadi anggap aja dia ngomong pake bahasa tangan.

AYO KITA GALANGKAN KEHIDUPAN ANTI MUNAFIK! OK! (^_^)v

…..

Cermin didalam kamar hotel itu berembun, sama seperti sepasang manusia yang basah dan saling bergumul di atas tempat tidur yang porak poranda. Menampakan lelaki berpeluh. Menungging. Mendesah "Fuck me…!"

"Pasti yang sekarang lagi dimasukin pasti yang jadi jalangnya ya. Hai meja, saya bukannya songong. Tapi saya tahu. Saya adalah sang cermin, benda tertua dikamar ini. Tanpa saya mereka tak dapat merasakan variasi. Variasi sex. Sekarang yang jadi jalang bukan cuma perempuan. Laki-laki juga. Jaman sekarang sudah banyak para monyet jantan yang juga suka anjing jalang yang ironisnya jantan juga. Duh meja _moso_ kamu gak ngerti. Dasar ya kamu barang antik! Apa kamu bilang? Kondom? Hei kau barang antik, yang otaknya juga antik. Saya kasih tau ya, jaman sekarang tuh orang gak takut penyakit. Yang takut tuh bikin bunting."

.

Sang ANJING dan Sang PRESIDENT

**.**

**Penis dan peniti**

.

Mata saya menatap tajam kearah rangkaian peniti itu. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, ketika saya harus memilih diantara salah satu peniti itu saya akan gemetar. Saya akan termanggu sebelum akhirnya memilih satu yang paling kecil. Itupun harus dengan ditampar dulu oleh dia. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, saya masih gemetar melihat Siwon membakar peniti yang sudah saya pilih. Dan peniti yang menurut Ia sudah steril itu ditusukan kedalama penis saya, saya akan mengapit paha saya rapat-rapat. Terisak. Meronta. Tapi apa daya. Dia semakin murka. Dia menahan paha saya, dan akhirnya menusukan peniti itu ke penis saya dengan kasar.

Tapi, setelah berjalannya waktu saya menjadi mati rasa. Saya tak takut peniti. Saya tak gemetar. Saya menantang. Saya memilih peniti terbesar. Saya mengangkang lebar-lebar. Saya tidak terisak. Saya tidak meronta. Dia semakin menjadi. Di bukan cuma menusuk permukaan penis saya. Dia menusuk penis saya hingga menumbus uretra. Saya hanya diam. Karena Jaejoong-hyung menyuruh saya diam. Katanya kita harus kuat. Kita harus tabah. Saya tak takut. Saya akan terus menantangnya.

Terkadang saya masih bertanya. Fisik saya sudah terbiasa ditiduri oleh berpuluh-puluh lelaki. Tapi kenapa saya masih memberontak? Sumpah! saya sudah tidak ingin memberontak. Saya sudah terbiasa diperkosa gank yang dia pimpin selama lima bulan belakangan ini. Kenapa Siwon tetap tidak percaya jika saya tidak ingin memberontak. Mereka. Siwon dan antek-anteknya. Terus menyetubuhi saya. Saya cuma bisa tertawa, tanpa suara. Tapi saya heran. Bukannya harusnya dia berhenti menusuki penis saya dengan peniti. Saya menerimannya. Saya bahkan menantangnya.

…

**Ting!**

.

Ting!

Pintu elevator terbuka. Saya segera masuk dan memencet satu tombol. Elevator langsung meluncur keatas. Suara Ting! Berbunyi disetiap lantai. Bunyi yang sudah akrab ditelinga selama lima tahun belakangan ini. Saya gemetar setiap mendengar suara Ting! yang berbunyi. Tapi ada juga suara Ting! yang membuat saya nyaman dan hangat, seperti suara Ting! yang ini.

Ting!

Saya harus mendengar suara Ting! lima kali lagi. Hari ini saya kurang begitu beruntung. Ada lima orang yang ada bersama saya dalam satu elevator ini. Dan semuannya memencet tombol yang berbeda. Satu untuk setiap lantai. Berarti saya harus menunggu mereka keluar satu per satu di setiap lantai. Tapi saya akan sabar menunggu. Apalah arti menunggu lima Ting! saya sudah sangat sabar jika menyangkut Ting!. Dalam lima tahun saya sudah sabar untuk meladeni tatapan mereka. Dalam perjalanan Ting! saya, saya sudah biasa ditatap seperti seorang sundal. Seorang gigolo. Seorang jahanam. Seorang binatang. Bermacam-macam tatapan dalam lima tahun ini. Ada yang menghina. Ada yang curiga. Ada yang jijik. Ada yang seperti ingin menyetubuhi saya saat itu juga. Namun ada kalanya saya mendapat tatapan kasihan. Sedih. Sendu. Seolah mereka tau apa yang saya rasakan. Saya tak butuh dikasihani. Saya tak butuh tatapan munafik.

Dihadapan saya ada seorang wanita yang sepertinya menyunggingkan senyuman ke saya. Saya tidak suka pandangan itu. Sebenarnya bibir wanita yang sedang mengunyah permen karet itu tidak menggulung senyuman. Tapi saya bisa merasa wanita bertubuh ramping, memakai baju ketat, dengan make up tebal itu matanya sedang menatap nyalang kepada saya. Tatapan mengejek. Saya benci tatapan itu. Saya benci melihat nilai saya pada mata perempuan itu.

Ting!

Astaga, masih sempat perempuan itu melihat saya sebelum Ia keluar. Bahkan matanya tetap mengejek kepada saya. Mata dan bibir merahnya yang dipoles ginju merah semakin mengejek saya. Saya melihat bibit perempuan itu bergerak cepat seperti melantunkan doa. Matanya tertutup. Entalah apa yang dia doakan. Mungkin dia mendoakan saya untuk cepat masuk neraka. Entalah! Yang pasti saya benci dia.

Saya mengalihkan pandangan saya hal lain. Saya masih berdebar. Saya harus menunggu empat Ting! lagi. Saya tak bisa berpikir. Saya tak mampu berpikir. Jika saya saya bisa berpikir, saya nanti bisa jijik dengan diri saya sendiri. Saya seorang bajingan. Bangsat. Jahanam. Pasti saya akan akan bertanya kenapa saya berpindah dari satu laki-laki ke laki-laki lain. Dari satu kamar ke kamar lain. Ah, saya memang bangsat.

Saya melihat sepasang suami istri yang berada didepan saya. Mereka terlihat resmi, sepertinya mereka ingin menghadiri acara pernikahan. Wanitanya memakai gaun merah dipadu anting dan kalung mutiara. Entalah, kalung mutiara yang melingkar dilehernya atau anting-anting yang menjuntai ditelinganya yang membuat urat-urat lehernya terliat menonjol. Wanita itu berbisik ke arah suaminya, ketika setelah melihat saya. Suaminya malas menanggapi, dan karena itulah mungkin sang istri terlihat jengkel. Entalah jengkel karena sang suami yang tak terlihat antusias, atau jengkel karena suami yang terlihat dari tadi mencuri pandang kearah paha saya yang hanya memakai kemeja panjang sampai setengah paha.

Saya sangat paham dengan laki-laki macam itu. Laki-laki seperti babi yang merasa bisa membeli apa saja dengan uang yang berada didompet mereka. Mereka dapat membeli saya dan wanita yang tadi keluar dengan harga relative murah dibanding dengan harta mereka yang berlimpah. Babi itu merasa kapan saja membeli istri mereka sendiri. Lihat wanita itu! Gaun mereka anggun. Perhiasan lengkap merekapun tak kalah anggun. Sang istri hanya jengkel tanpa bisa memuntahkannya. Ah, dasar BABI!

Ting!

Pasangan suami istri itu keluar. Saya lega. Hati saya lega. Saya iri melihat mereka. Saya ingin menagis melihat mereka. Ah tapi lupakan, mata saya sudah seperti bendungan yang siap menahan air mata sebanyak apapun. Jika ada orang yang menatap saya maka, orang itu akan melihat mata saya seperti kubangan sarat air hujan. Kemudian mengering karena panas matahari melahapnya. Dan mata bening itu sekarang sedang menatap mata saya langsung.

"Ajushi, Ajushi mau nangis ya?" begitu suara yang keluar dari seorang anak kecil yang berada disamping saya. "Hushh.." suster anak itu menegurnya, sambil menarik anak itu keluar dari elevator yang berbunyi…

Ting!

Anak kecil dan susternya bergegas keluar. Anak kecil itu melambaikan tangannya kearah saya, saya membalasnya. Ah, alangkah nyaman berada dielevator tanpa ada satupun orang.

Tapi, ketika pintu elevator menutup ada sepasang tangan kekar yang menahannya. Germrisik suara HT menciutkan hati saya. Saya melihat seorang memakai seragam security melangkah kedalam. Saya paling tidak suka dengan security hotel. Ia yang akan menanyakan saya berbagai macam hal, 'mau ketemu siapa?' 'kamar berapa' 'ada urusan apa'. Saya benci itu!

"Mau kelantai berapa?" benar saja. Mereka selalu menanyakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Apakah ia buta? Apakah ia tidak melihat tombol yang menyala kelantai yang saya tuju. Ah, saya tidak peduli. Saya jawab saja dengan tatapan mata yang menuju tombil yang sudah menyala di kiri depan. Kenapa Ia harus takut. Mau mengikuti? Silakan! Saya akan menuju surga saya. Ya, saya akan menuju surga. Surga dimana kegundahan hati saya akan musnah. Surga dimana debaran hati saya dari tadi menuju kesana. Dimana suara Ting! menjadi lagu pengantar tidur saya.

Ting!

Pintu elevator terbuka. Segera security itu bergegas keluar setelah melemparkan senyumannya kepada saya. Saya hanya balas mengangguk.

Hanya tinggal satu suara Ting! lagi. Suara Ting! yang sudah sangat akrab selama lima tahun belakangan ini. Suara Ting! yang saya tunggu-tunggu dari tadi. Suara Ting! yang akan mengantarkan saya kepada laki-laki bangsat yang akan mengendus tubuh saya seperti babi. Lelaki yang membutuhkan kehangatan. Lelaki yang siap menunggu untuk meniduri saya. Mengorek lubang saya. Saya berteriak. Mereka tertawa. Saya akan hanya menangis dalam diam. Lelaki yang akan memberikan saya tumpukan uang. Lelaki bangsat yang akan menghajar saya diatas kasur berkali-kali. Lelaki Bangsat. Lelaki jahanam. Lelaki binatang. Saya hanya bisa menarik nafas dan menunggu suara….

Ting!

Pintu elevator terbuka. Saya segera berlari keluar dari elevator itu. Saya segera berlari menuju kamar 512. Saya ingin segera sampai. Saya berlari menuju kamarnya.

Saya ketuk kamarnya.

Pintunya terbuka.

"Boojae..?"

"Yunnie.." saya langsung mendekapnya hangat.

Kau tahu, beberapa orang menganggap pekerjaan saya ini bajingan. TAPI JUAL DIRI ITU PAKSAAN KEADAAN BUKAN PILIHAN! saya rasa.

…

**Urusan kelamin**

.

Saya heran selama lima tahun saya menjalin hubungan tidak pernah terlintas hubungan ini akan saya bawa serius nantinya. Tapi, jika kalian katakan hubungan ini main-main, saya jelas berkata tidak! Hubungan kami bukan seperti hubungan anak-anak baru gede. Jika kalian katakan hubungan ini hanya sebatas urusan kelamin, saya katakan juga bukan! Saya sangat tahu jelas sejauh mana atran mainnya. Bagi pria semapan saya hanya butuh hitungan jam dari main mata hingga main kelamin. Bayangkan! Berapa kali saya main-main kelamin selama lima tahun.

.

Saya heran selama lima tahun kami menjalani hubungan tak pernah terlintas dipikirannya hubungan ini akan dibawa serius nantinya. Tapi jika kalian katakan hubungan ini cuma main-main, kami jelas berkata tidak! Hubungan kami bukan seperti hubungan anak-anak baru gede. Jika kalian katakan hubungan kami hanya sebatas urusan kelamin, kami katakan juga bukan! Kami sangat tahu jelas sejauh mana aturan mainnya. Bagi pria secantik saya hanya butuh hitungan jam dari main mata hingga main kelamin. Bayangkan! Berapa kali kami main-main kelamin selama lima tahun.

.

Saya heran selama lima tahun Jaejoong-hyung menjalani hubungan tak pernah terlintas dipikiran Yunho-hyung hubungan ini akan dibawa serius oleh mereka nantinya. Tapi jika dikatakan hubungan ini cuma main-main, mereka jelas berkata tidak! Hubungan mereka bukan seperti hubungan anak-anak baru gede. Jika kalian katakan hubungan mereka hanya sebatas urusan kelamin, mereka katakan juga bukan! mereka sangat tahu jelas sejauh mana aturan mainnya. Bagi pria secantik Jaejoong-hyung dan pria semapan Yunho-hyung hanya butuh hitungan jam dari main mata hingga main kelamin. Bayangkan! Berapa kali mereka main-main kelamin selama lima tahun.

.

Saya heran selama lima tahun Yunho-songsaemin menjalani hubungan tak pernah terlintas dipikirannya hubungan ini akan sebawa serius nantinya. Tapi jika kalian katakan hubungan ini cuma main-main, mereka jelas berkata tidak! Hubungan mereka bukan seperti hubungan anak-anak baru gede. Jika kalian katakan hubungan mereka hanya sebatas urusan kelamin, mereka katakan juga bukan! mereka sangat tahu jelas sejauh mana aturan mainnya. Bagi pria secantik Jaejoong-shi dan pria semapan Yunho-songsaemin hanya butuh hitungan jam dari main mata hingga main kelamin. Bayangkan! Berpa kali mereka main-main kelamin selama lima tahun.

Ini bukan hanya sekedar main-main!

Awalnya memang urusan kelamin. Saya sudah bosan dengan penat yang menumpuk. Ketika suatu pagi saya bangun dengan laptop masih menyala dan dokumen berkas menumpuk hingga menyentuh langit-langit. Dokumen anjing. Dokumen itu tak akan habis. Biar saya bakar. Biar saya buang. Ah, saya penat. Terpikir setelah ini saya harus bertemu klien yang tidak berkprimanusian. Mengoceh seperti beo. Menghadapi kemacetan Seoul. Menghadapi timbunan polusi. Saya benci melihat dokumen itu. Ah, rasanya menghadapi kemacetan. Membeo demi klien. Mendengarkan klien yang tidak berprikemanusiaan. Menjadi munafik. Terlihat sangat menarik sekali!

Saya butuh kelamin!

.

Awalnya memang urusan kelamin. Dia tampak sudah bosan dengan penat yang menumpuk. Ketika suatu pagi dia bangun dengan laptop masih menyala dan dokumen berkas menumpuk hingga menyentuh langit-langit. "Dokumen anjing" katanya. Dokumen itu tak akan habis. Biar dia bakar. Biar dia buang. Ah, dia terlihat penat. Terpikir olehnya setelah ini dia harus bertemu klien yang tidak berkprimanusian. Mengoceh seperti beo. Menghadapi kemacetan Seoul. Menghadapi timbunan polusi. Dia benci sekali melihat dokumen itu. Ah, rasanya menghadapi kemacetan. Membeo demi klien. Mendengarkan klien yang tidak berprikemanusiaan. Menjadi munafik. Terlihat sangat menarik sekali!

"Saya butuh kelamin!" katanya saat kami tidur bersama dalam keadaan setengah telanjang dan penis dia berada dilubang saya.

.

Awalnya memang urusan kelamin. Yunho-hyung sudah bosan dengan penat yang menumpuk. Ketika suatu pagi Yunho-hyung bangun dengan laptop masih menyala dan dokumen berkas menumpuk hingga menyentuh langit-langit. 'Dokumen anjing' kata Yunho-hyung. Dokumen itu tak akan habis. Biar Yunho-hyung bakar. Biar Yunho-hyung buang. Yunho-hyung penat sepertinya. Terpikir setelah ini Yunho-hyung harus bertemu klien yang tidak berkprimanusian. Mengoceh seperti beo. Menghadapi kemacetan Seoul. Menghadapi timbunan polusi. Yunho-hyung sangat benci melihat dokumen itu. Ah, rasanya menghadapi kemacetan. Membeo demi klien. Mendengarkan klien yang tidak berprikemanusiaan. Menjadi munafik. Terlihat sangat menarik sekali! Pikir Yunho-hyung.

'Saya butuh kelamin!' cerita Jaejoong-hyung tentang Yunho-hyung kepada saya.

.

Awalnya memang urusan kelamin. Yunho-songsaemin sudah bosan dengan penat yang menumpuk. Ketika suatu pagi saya melihat Yunho-songsaemin bangun dengan laptop masih menyala dan dokumen berkas menumpuk hingga menyentuh langit-langit. "Dokumen anjing" saya mendengar sepintas apa kata Yunho-songsaemin. Dokumen itu tak akan habis. Biar Yunho-songsaemin bakar. Biar Yunho-songsaemin buang. Ah, Yunho-songsaemin penat saya pikir. Terpikir setelah ini saya harus mengantar Yunho-songsaemin bertemu klien yang tidak berkprimanusian. Mengoceh seperti beo. Menghadapi kemacetan Seoul. Menghadapi timbunan polusi. Yunho-songsaemin tampaknya benci melihat dokumen itu. Ah, rasanya menghadapi kemacetan. Membeo demi klien. Mendengarkan klien yang tidak berprikemanusiaan. Menjadi munafik. Terlihat sangat menarik sekali!

"Saya butuh kelamin!" curhat Yunho-songsaemin, ketika kami sedang berhenti disebuah lampu merah.

Saya heran, kenapa saya merasa nyaman jika bersama dia? Ratusan pria maupun wanita tak ada yang dapat membuat saya meneriakan namanya ketika kami main kelamin. Apa jadianya jika hubungan kami berakhir. Ah, saya juga tak dapat membayangkannya. Saya suka ketika dia terlihat sayu dan menggoda. Dia hanya diam. Sesekali mendesah. Sesekali berteriak. Menggoda…

Saya cinta kelaminnya!

.

Saya heran. Kenapa dia merasa nyaman jika bersama saya? Katanya ratusan pria maupun wanita tak ada yang dapat membuat dia meneriakan namanya ketika main kelamin. Apa jadianya jika hubungan kami berakhir. Ah, saya juga tak dapat membayangkannya. Dia suka sekali ketika saya terlihat sayu dan menggoda. Saya hanya diam. Sesekali mendesah. Sesekali berteriak. Bajingan….

"Saya cinta kelaminmu!" katanya sambil terus menciummi badan saya.

.

Saya heran. Kenapa Yunho-hyung merasa nyaman jika bersama Jaejoong-hyung? Ratusan pria maupun wanita tak ada yang dapat membuat Yunho-hyung meneriakan nama Jaejoong-hyung ketika mereka main kelamin. Apa jadianya jika hubungan mereka berakhir. Ah, saya juga tak berani memikirkannya. Yunho-hyung suka ketika Jaejoong-hyung terlihat sayu dan menggoda. Jaejoong-hyung hanya diam. Sesekali mendesah. Sesekali berteriak. Hyung….

'Saya cinta kelaminmu!' cerita Jaejoong-hyung ketika Ia baru saja masuk apartment kami, sambil menggantungkan jaket Armani keluaran terbarunya.

.

Saya heran. Kenapa Yunho-songsaemin merasa nyaman jika bersama Jaejoong-shi? Ratusan pria maupun wanita tak ada yang dapat membuat Yunho-songsaemin meneriakan nama Jaejoong-shi ketika mereka main kelamin. Apa jadianya jika hubungan mereka berakhir. Ah, saya itu tak mungkin. Yunho-songsaemin suka ketika Jaejoong-shi terlihat sayu dan menggoda. Jaejoong-shi hanya diam. Sesekali mendesah. Sesekali berteriak. Dasar jalang…

"Saya cinta kelaminnya!" kata Yunho-songsaemin ketika saya menyerahakan berkas keuangan bulan ini kepadanya.

Saya heran. Kenapa setelah lima tahun ini kami menjalin hubungan mata dia terlihat semakin nyalang. Memang tingkahnya seperti anak kucing. Tapi matannya terlihat membenci saya. Apa yang dia mau saya beri. Armani. Prada. Channel. Lamborgini. Kartu kredit. Apa lagi? Siwon bilang, "Namanya juga pelacur tak ada cinta untuk hubungan ini." Tapi saya tak percaya. Apakah saya harus terus tak mendapat cintannya. Tapi, dia butuh saya.

DASAR MUNAFIK!

.

Saya heran. Kenapa setelah lima tahun ini kami menjalin hubungan mata saya melihatnya semakin nyalang. Memang tingkah saya seperti anak kucing dia bilang. Tapi mata saya terlihat membenci dia. Apa yang saya mau dia beri. Armani. Prada. Channel. Lamborgini. Kartu kredit. Apa lagi? Siwon bilang, "Namanya juga pelacur tak ada cinta untuk hubungan ini." Tapi dia tak percaya. Apakah dia harus terus tak mendapat cinta saya. Tapi, memang saya benci dia.

DASAR MUNAFIK!

.

Saya heran. Kenapa setelah lima tahun ini mereka menjalin hubungan mata Jaejoong-hyung terlihat semakin nyalang. Memang tingkah Jaejoong-hyung seperti anak kucing. Tapi matannya terlihat membenci Yunho-hyung. Apa yang Jaejoong-hyung mau Yunho-hyung beri. Armani. Prada. Channel. Lamborgini. Kartu kredit. Apa lagi? Siwon bilang, 'Namanya juga pelacur tak ada cinta untuk hubungan ini.' Tapi Yunho-hyung tak percaya. Apakah Yunho-hyung harus terus tak mendapat cintan Jaejoong-hyung. Tapi, memang pada dasarnya mereka saling membutuhkan.

DASAR MUNAFIK!

.

Saya heran. Kenapa setelah lima tahun ini mereka menjalin hubungan mata Jaejoong-shi terlihat semakin nyalang. Memang tingkahnya seperti anak kucing. Tapi matannya terlihat membenci Yunho-hyung. Apa yang Jaejoong-shi mau Yunho-songsaemin beli. Armani. Prada. Channel. Lamborgini. Kartu kredit. Apa lagi? Saya bilang, Namanya juga pelacur tak ada cinta untuk hubungan ini. Tapi Yunho-songsaemin tak percaya. Apakah Yunho-songsaemin harus terus tak mendapat cinta Jaejoong-shi. Tapi, memang pada dasarnya yang satu bajingan yang satu jalang.

DASAR MUNAFIK!

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, ne! arraso Boojae?"

.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkan Yunnie. I love U Yunnie."

.

'Hyung, stop munafik lah!'

.

"Yunho-songsaemin, saya rasa ini sudah cukup!"

…..

**Cermin **

.

Pagi. Rokok. Mandi. Berangkat kerja. _Hmm.. Apa lagi?_ Pagi. Rokok. Mandi. Berangkat kerja. Membunuh orang. _Normal sekali… _Pagi. Rokok. Tak mandi. Tak kerja. Birahi. _Loh pasangannya mana? _Pagi. Rokok. Tak mandi. Tak kerja. Mendekati pasangan diatas kasur. Melihat penisnya penuh peniti. _Hmm… menggoda! _Pagi. Rokok. Tak mandi. Tak kerja. Mendekati pasangan diatas kasur. Melihat penisnya penuh peniti. Membangunkannya. Dia kaget. Dia berontak. Saya tertawa. MAIN KELAMIN. Dia menangis. Saya tertawa. _Mengasikan!_ Pagi. Rokok. Tak mandi. Tak kerja. Mendekati pasangan diatas kasur. Melihat penisnya penuh peniti. Membangunkannya. Dia kaget. Dia berontak. Saya tertawa. MAIN KELAMIN. Dia menangis. Saya tertawa. Tidur lagi. _Zzzz…. ZZzzzz… _Pagi. Rokok. Tak mandi. Tak kerja. Mendekati pasangan diatas kasur. Melihat penisnya penuh peniti. Membangunkannya. Dia kaget. Dia berontak. Saya tertawa. MAIN KELAMIN. Dia menangis. Saya tertawa. Tidur lagi. Bangun lagi. _Segarnya! _Pagi. Rokok. Tak mandi. Tak kerja. Mendekati pasangan diatas kasur. Melihat penisnnya penuh peniti. Membangunkannya. Dia kaget. Dia berontak. Saya tertawa. MAIN KELAMIN. Dia menangis. Saya tertawa. Tidur lagi. Bangun lagi. Rokok. Mandi. _Wah.. sarapannya sudah tersedia diatas meja. Gomawo Kibummie-chagiya._ Sarapan. Kerja. Mebunuh orang. Money laundry. _Wah… hidup itu mengasikan.!_

.

_Kok bisa ketemu? _Malam hari. Rokok. Ecstasy. Chivas Regal. Katana. _Selamat? Ya gak lah._ Malam hari. Rokok. Ecstasy. Chivas Regal. Katana. Kepala terpisah dari tubuh. Darah berhamburan. _Dimana? Night club donk. _Malam hari. Rokok. Ecstasy. Chivas Regal. Katana. Kepala terpisah dari tubuh. Darah berhamburan. Sirine polisi. Saya lari. Polisi bingung. Saya tertawa. Saya puas. _Gila? Gak ah. Kerjaan saya gini kaleee. _Malam hari. Rokok. Ecstasy. Chivas Regal. Katana. Kepala terpisah dari tubuh. Darah berhamburan. Sirine polisi. Saya lari. Polisi bingung. Saya tertawa. Saya puas. Berlari. Ketemu cowok cantik. _Kasihan bawa beban banyak, bantu ah!_ Malam hari. Rokok. Ecstasy. Chivas Regal. Katana.Kepala terpisah dari tubuh. Darah berhamburan. Sirine polisi. Saya lari. Polisi bingung. Saya tertawa. Saya puas. Ketemu cowok cantik. Saya bantu. Minta namanya. Wah dia bisu. _Kesempatan. Seksi. Cantik. Menggoda. _Dia ramah. PERKOSA… Dia menangis. Saya tertawa. Dia memberontak. Saya tertawa. Dia memukul saya. Saya murka. Saya ambil peniti. Saya bakar. Saya tusuk kepenisnya. _Sabar ya Bummie!._ Dia takut. Bagus! _Ah, hidup ini indah.!_

.

_Kok bisa ngebunuh? Coba saya ulang kejadiannya. _Dia takut. Saya tusuk penisnya. Saya menarik peniti dari penisnya. Saya membakarnya. Saya menaruh penitinya. Saya murka. Dia memukul saya. saya tertawa. Dia memberontak. Saya tertawa. Dia menangis. Dia berhenti menangis. PERKOSA…. Dia ramah. Tangan kami kembali bertemu. Dia menuliskan namanya. Saya tahu dia bisu. Saya makanan kembali berserakan. Berpisah dari cowok cantik. Saya berjalan mundur. Saya berlari mundur. Gedung-gedung itu maju. Pohon itu maju. Saya berjalan mundur. Saya tertawa. Polisi kembali bingung. Saya lari kembali. Suara sirene menghilang. Darah kembali bersatu . Kepala kembali terhubung dengan badan. Katana dimasukan kesarung. Chivas Regal. Ecstasy. Rokok. Saya keluar dari night club. Saya berlari mundur. Pohon-pohon maju. Gedung-gedung maju. Mobil-mobil maju. Saya masuk kembali ke gedung pencakar milik Yunho-songsaemin, dengan berjalan mundur. Saya berjan mundur masuk ke lift. Lift naik ke lantai 27. Saya berjalan mundur ke kantor songsaemin. Meja-meja maju. Saya berjalan mundur. Saya masuk ke kantor songsaemin. Saya melihat songsaemin bersimbah darah. Darah kembali bersatu. Kepala songsaemin menyatu kembali. Songsaemin kembali hidup. Songsaemin kembali duduk.

_._

"Siwon, apa maksud kamu?" terlihat seorang pria bermata musang terlihat sangat marah. Dia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Mengacungkan pistolnya.

DORR…DORR…DORRR

Suara tembakan memenuhi udara.

"Kamu berani tembak saya?" seorang pria terlihat sedang mengeluarkan katanannya. Mengacungkan kearah pria bermata musang itu. Dan….

CRANG…. CRANG…

GLUTUK…GLUTUK…GLUTUKK…

CRES….CRES…

Terihat pria itu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan yang sudah dipenuhi darah, sambil memasukan katananya dengan perlahan.

Dibelakangnya, terlihat badan seorang pria. Tak berkepala. Bersimbah darah.

.

.

_Hidup itu mengasikan!_

_._

_Hidup itu indah!_

_._

_._

End?/Tbc?/Delete?

Holla dtg lagi nih. Gmn chap 1. Sebenernnya kalo mau di end disini bisa loh. Mau nyambung juga boleh. Mau dihapus juga boleh. Gimana sumpahan deh rasanya gimana banget gitu. Kayaknya GJ banget y? well ada dua cara penulisan baru yang selama 2 thn saya didunia perFFan saya belum pernah liat. Buat sub judul cermin dan urusan kelamin itu cara nulis momento. Momento ketat buat cermin. Momento longgar buat urusan kelamin. Coba tebak POV siapa aja dan urutan keberapa. Kalo kalian gak suka cara nulis saya. coba sebut sub judul mana bag mananya.

Balesan review:

Mizuki Kim: thx Mizuki Kim for your review. Ya. Gw suka linkin park dan gw cw. Gw pernah bengep loh matanya gara-gara ketonjok waktu lagi nonton BurgerKill. Hahaha…. Sorry yakalo buat bahasa kayaknya ga isa. Soalnya memang ff ni rada kasar lah. Thx ya Mizuki Kim.

widiwMin : thx ya.. kenapa milih Yunjae ma Sibum soalnya gw suka banget FSI. Ya pengen jadi author FSI lah ya.

Heesy: thx heesy. Mungkin yg chap ini gak nyesek bgt loh.

keekeuk : thx ya keekeuk .. gw mang orgnya frontal kok… hehehe…

chidorasen : thx ya chidorasen … ni TBC. mungkin chap ni gak puas bin Gj kali ya?

CHo Sung Hyun: hahaha… gw emang org gt. Buat lu yang di paragraph pertama tuh sebenernya POv gw.

RaaHyun: thx ya RaaHyun… nih dah lanjut.

Chwyn : thx ya Chwyn … nanti gw tulis OOC+AUnya

Nobinobi: hehehe… semoga yang sekarang bisa bikin lu merinding juga ya.

alia choi : ya ffnya rada frontal.. thx ya dah review

Wonniebummie: nie dah update. Semoga yang ini bikin panas dingin juga ya.

Keroro: thx da review.. semoga kamu puas ya.

Kyukyu: thx.. nih dah lanjut. Semoga yg ini sama kerennya ya.

HoneyUnjae: thx ya.. gak janji deh bisa lemonan… mungkin di chap depan di sub judul **penthouse 512**

Nana:ni dah update.. Thx ya Nana… semoga yg ini gak kalah keren..

Binieetuk: thx ya.. ni dah update… semoga yg ini gak kalah keren..

Juju: sorry juju tp gak isa dihalusin lagi. Thx ya dah review.

Buat yg bilang gw salah suju gak pernah 5an. Ok, gw ngaku salah. Kan gw gak tw. Sorry ya atas kesotoyan gw.

**Bandung, 06 April 2012, 08:32 P.M**

So, with my humble opinion it's the best if u click the sentence below. Don't forget give me your opinion ok.


	3. Cerita pendek tentang cerita pendek

Holla gw kok updatenya cpt bgt ya. Seberenya chap ni gak gitu penting loh. Ini chap cuma POV atau cara pikir Kim Kibum atas apa yang sedang terjadi dalam dalam bentuk cerpen. Ada 2 cerpen. Semua murni buat Kim Kibum. Lebih focus ke ekspetasi seorang Kibum terhadap Hyungnya kali ya. Untuk baca chap ini saya saranin mendingan baca chap sebelumnya dengan sangat hati-hati dan berulang-ulang agar wataknya dapet.

Yang kemarin gak ngerti buat POV;

Penis dan peniti: Kibum POV

Ting!: Jaejoong POV

Urusan kelamin: paragraph 1: Yunho, paragraph 2: Jaejoong, paragraph 3: Kibum, Paragraph 4: Siwon

Gitu terus sampe beres.

Cermin: Siwon dan diparagraph terakhir itu kaya diputer balik. Jadi semuanya berjalan mundur. Bukan beda hari loh. Tapi kaya anda mengalami Hangover trus coba nginget satu kejadian per kejadian.

P:S: ini cerpen ada yang bukan punya saya. Punya anak filsafat yang judulnya titik, koma. So, jangan tanya bahasanya. Nanya terus bisanya. Bahasanya filsafat banget, dan un-me sekali. So, kalau yang rada pusing cungHand (saya), gak usah kalian, saya aja pusing. Tapi thx ya mas bro. gw gak bisa kalo bikin cerita tampang begono.

**.**

**Sang ANJING dan Sang PRESIDENT**

**.**

**Untuk pembaca dewasa**

**.**

"**Apa yang diminta oleh yang namanya realitas?"**

**.**

**Mereka Kata Saya**

"Saya tak peduli tatapan mereka!"

**Sebuah cerpen karya**

**Kim Kibum**

Mereka bilang saya munafik. Mereka bilang saya pembohong. Mereka bilang saya sakit jiwa. Mereka bilang saya sok nekat. Mereka bilang saya aneh.

Padahal saya tidak merasa pernah munafik. Tidak pernah merasa berbohong. Tidak pernah merasa sakit jiwa. Tidak pernah merasa sok nekat. Tidak pernah merasa aneh.

Tapi mereka yakin saya munafik. Mereka yakin saya pembohong. Mereka yakin saya sakit jiwa. Mereka yakin saya sok nekat. Mereka yakin saya aneh.

Saya terus berusaha menyakinkan bahwa saya tidak munafik. Meyakinkan bahwa saya tidak berbohong. Meyakinkan bahwa saya tidak sakit jiwa. Meyakinkan bahwa saya tidak sok nekat. Meyakinkan bahwa saya tidak aneh.

Tapi seberapapun usaha saya dalam meyakinkan mereka, mereka yakin saya munafik. Yakin saya pembohong. Yakin saya sakit jiwa. Yakin saya sok nekat. Yakin saya aneh.

Maka inilah saya, yang tidak munafik. Yang tidak pembohong. Yang tidak sakit jiwa. Yang tidak sok nekat. Yang tidak aneh.

Yang mereka bilang munafik. Pembohong. Sakit jiwa. Sok nekat. Aneh.

…

Saya katakan bahwa saya tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Saya tidak punya pacar. Saya tidak punya hati. Saya tidak punya perasaan. Tapi saya punya banyak teman. Ada teman yang setia membangunkan saya setiap pagi. Ada teman yang setia menjilat saya setiap hari. Ada teman yang setia meminta saya membantunya, padahal Ia tak pernah membantu saya jika susah. Ada teman yang setia yang menjadi pengecut dengan membicarakan saya dibelakang saya setiap hari. Bahkan ada juga teman saya yang munafik dengan menjadi orang sok baik yang menceramahi saya setiap pagi apa yang baik dan apa yang benar menurut orang, yang sudah menjadi seorang yang kerjanya selalu mencari muka di depan khalayak.

Maka dari itu saya melakukannya karena saya mau. Karena saya senang. Karena saya ingin. Padahal saya tidak bermaksud melakukannya.

Saya bertemu dengannya disebuah pantai. Ketika kami menikmati surfing bersama. Bagi saya, hanya butuh waktu hitungan jam dari silahturamin mata hingga silahturami kelamin. Sekali lagi saya tegaskan saya tidak punya pacar! Dan sebagai orang baik saya tidak memaksanya.

Awalnya hanya mulai dari makan malam yang Ia sediakan dipinggiran pantai itu. Ditemani segelas wine, wangi pantai, desiran ombak, cahaya dari dua batang lilin dan rembulan. Percakapan yang awalnya mengasikan. Mulai dari canda tawa. Ciuman di kening saya. Turun ke kedua mata saya. Pipi saya. Hidung saya. Berlanjut dengan ciuman dibibir saya. Dari sekedar hanya bibir hingga lidah yang beradu. Ciuman biasa yang Ia berikan berakhir menjadi ciuman panas membara.

Yang saya ingat, Ia membawa saya ke dalam hotel murahan. Berbaring diatas ranjangnya. Lantas berakhir dengan tubuh kami yang saling berdekatan dan meneriakan nama kami masing-masing. Hal ini berlanjut dengan kami melakukan dimanapun. Kap mobil. Jok belakang mobil. Elevator. Taman yang sepi. Pojokan yang gelap. Sofa. Kamar saya atau kamar dia. Ketika melakukannya saya merasa jantung saya berdegup cepat. Rasanya darah saya naik seluruhnya kedalam kepala saya. Cinta? Maaf, bukankah saya sudah tegaskan bahwa tidak punya perasaan.

Saya sadar Ia sudah melakukan ini bukan hanya dengan saya. Mungkin Ia melakukan dengan teman sekamarnya. Teman sepermainannya. Teman yang mungkin kami temui di kafe. Tapi apa peduli saya. Yang saya mau cuma permainan kami. Tak ada cinta! Tak ada perasaan!

…

Dan itu adalah pangkal dari semua, dari cap bahwa saya munafik. pembohong. Sakit jiwa. Sok nekat. Dan aneh. Mereka bilang saya munafik karena saya tidak pernah mengakui bahwa saya punya pacar. Mereka bilang saya pembohong karena saya bilang saya tidak pernah punya pacar. Mereka bilang saya sakit jiwa karena saya hanya menganggap hubungan ini hubungan pertemanan. Mereka bilang saya sok nekat karena saya melakukan hubungan yang sangat jauh dengan hubungan yang tanpa status. Dan mereka bilang saya aneh karena saya melakukan itu semua.

Dan setelah ini perdebatan saya tentang saya terus berlanjut, dari bermenit-menit, berjam-jam, bertahun-tahun. Sedangkan saya? Saya semakin eksis dengan kencan-kencan saya. Kadang bahan tentang pergunjingan saya melintasi jaringan social, perumahan, tempat duduk, kelas, pertokoan, bahkan mungkin kadang terselip dalam omongan mereka.

Kadang saya tidak bisa mendengar apa yang teman-teman saya yang suka membicarakan saya dibelakang saya. Tapi dengan melihat sepatah dua patah kata dan tatapan iri mereka saya dapat menyimpukan keseluruhan bagian yang mereka bicarakan. Saya tak habis pikir kenapa mereka melakukan ini kepada saya. Toh saya tidak pernah membuat salah kepada mereka. Apa mungkin mereka iri? Entahlah, cuma mereka yang tahu.

…

Suatu pagi buta saya bangun pada malam hari dingin. Saya merasa sepi. Saya merasa kosong.

SAYA BUTUH DIA!

SAYA BUTUH DIA!

Dengan cepat saya mengambil jaket saya yang tergantung. Kunci mobil saya. Tas saya. Saya pergi ketempatnya dengan secepatnya. Biasanya pagi seperti ini saya menemukannya di kafe tempat biasa kami bertemu. Entahlah dia sedang apa. Tapi yang saya tahu saya butuh dia.

Ketika saya datang, saya langsung menciumnya. Memojokannya kedalam kamar mandi yang letaknya cukup tersembunyi. Saya terus mencumbunya. Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan dari luar. Suara pecahan kaca. Dan bau benda yang terbakar.

Ah, sepertinya saya dengar sepintas teriakan mereka. Saya juga melihat mereka sepintas ketika saya memasuki kafe ini. Penampilan mereka dengan lambang agamannya, dengan muka munafiknya. Dibelakang mereka berdiri semua teman saya, sambil meneriakan:

ALLAH MAHA BESAR!

HANCURKAN KAFE HOMO!

HOMO ADALAH SAMPAH MASYARAKAT!

BUBARKAN!

BUBARKAN!

TUHAN MAHA BESAR!

Saya lihat tampang yang munafik. Mungkin mereka belum merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya bercinta ditengah keadaan rusuh yang mereka buat toh. Saya hanya bisa tertawa HAHAHAHA…

Sebenarnya, APA SIH YANG DIMINTA OLEH REALITAS?

….

Terlihat seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitamnya sedang memandangi batu nisan yang di atasnya dituliskan:

_Terbaring dengan damai._

_Orang yang tidak munafik. Orang yang bukan pembohong. _

_Orang yang tidak sakit jiwa. Orang yang tidak sok nekat._

_Orang yang tidak aneh._

_They are the lover_

_KIM JAEJOONG_

_dan cintanya_

_JUNG YUNHO_

_Melawan norma dengan cinta mereka_

**Toraja kalosi coffee**

**Seoul, 16 april 2011, 02:43AM**

**sebuah cerpen satir tentang mereka**

**yang melawan norma dan tetap tidak **

**munafik dengan dirinya.**

**TITIK, KOMA**

"Dia melihat onggokan baju sedang berpelukan dilantai"

**Sebuah cerpen karya**

**Kim Kibum**

"Seperti yang kumau, seperti matahari yang ditunggu terbit setiap malam menjelang, menunggu hari yang baru." begitu katanya, pada saat matahari yang dimasuksudnya menyeruak masuk melalui sela-sela jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Jatuh tepat diatas bibirnya. Yang saya tahu saya, dia gemetar ketika menerima kecupan. Pelan. Seakan tak ingin dilepaskan. Saya pun segera yakin apa yang dikatakannya tadi malam bukan bualan. Bahwa saya adalah pelanggan yang lain. Pelanggan yang tidak akan meninggalkannya ketika mereka selesai bercinta. Laki-laki yang menurutnya bajingan. "Ya, kamu adalah matahari yang selalu aku tunggu tiap paginnya." Katanya lagi.

Namun tak saya pungkiri saya sering ragu akan hal ini. Jangan-jangan kalimat itu ditunjukan kepada yang lainnya. Lelaki lain. Pria lain. Bahkan wanita lain. Ya, kalimat itu rasanya sangat tidak credible sekali. Saya ingin sekali memilikinya. Walaupun Siwon terus mengingatkan, "Hati-Hati! Setelah ini kau harus membayarnya." Ya, saya sadar. Semoga saya tidak dibohongi oleh janji. Kau tahu, setiap orang ingin hidup. Termasuk saya!

Tiba-tiba telepon berdering. Saya tak tahu apa yang ingin dia tanyakan. Tapi, ketika saya bertanya apakah saya bisa memberikan jawaban? Lebih baik saya tidak usah bertanya. Apa yang dia mau? Untuk berpelukan dalam selimut. Terus berbagi kehangatan. Untuk mengulangi kegiatan yang membuat bibir mendesah dan bergetar. Untuk saling meneriakan nama dan berbagi cairan. Sungguh saya tak bisa, waktu saya hanya tiga jam untuk bersamannya.

Tiba-tiba saya berharap Ia mengajak kami mengobrol bersama. Di café-café. Di restoran-restoran mewah. Bukan diatas ranjang! Seperti yang biasa kami lakukan. Saling bertatapan mata. Saling bergandengan. Saling bertukar kecupan mesra. Bukan seperti ini! Berbagi nafsu. Berbagi cairan. Berbagi ciuman panas nan memabukan. Saya tak peduli apa kata public tentang dia. Saya adalah seorang Perdana Mentri Korea, tapi saya tak peduli apa kata rakyat terhadap saya. Toh, tembak saja kepala mereka. Saya adalah saya. saya bukan orang yang munafik!

"Yunnie, kamu gak memperpanjang jam bookingan kan? Kamu harus kembali kekantor. Dan aku harus pulang, ada Kibum dirumah. Tapi, kamu harus kembali. Aku menunggumu Yunnie. Saranghe!" Suara itu bagaikan gong yang menghancurkan romansa kamar secara tiba-tiba. Hinggap dimatanya penuh harap. Dia melihat onggokan baju yang berpelukan ada diatas lantai. Dia melihat jam yang ada diatas TV. Dia melihat kunci mobil saya yang ada diatas meja.

"Yunnie?" panggilnya sambil menyodorkan baju. Ternyata Ia sudah berbaju. Baju dengan hanya kemeja panjang menutupi sampai setengah paha. Baju yang memperlihatkan betapa jenjang, ramping, dan seksi kakinya itu. Pemandangan yang dapat dimiliki setiap orang yang membayar seribu dolar setiap malamnya. Saya harap. Ada satu atmosfer kecil yang saya dapat punya.

"Yunnie!" suaranya kali ini lebih tegas. Tapi saya masih merasa sebuah kelembutan disana. Saya pun meraih baju dari tangannya dan mengenakannya. Suara telepon berdering kembali. Suara yang akan memisahkan saya dan dia. Suara yang akan membuat dia disodomi lelaki lain. Lelaki yang dapat menemaninya lebih dari tiga jam. Pikiran ini saya benci! Saya cemburu!

Saya bosan selama lima tahun kami hanya seperti ini. Seribu dolar sekali main. Saya suka berfikir, kenapa harus berfikir? Bukankah menjadi gay itu tidak berfikir? Karena saya seorang Perdana Mentri harusnya saya berpikir bagaimana citra saya? ah, cinta itu tak perlu berpikir. Sekali-kali bukankah kita bisa tidak berpikir? Kenapa semua harus berpikir? Bolehkan melakukan sesuatu tanpa harus berpikir panjang. Kenapa harus ada kepastian-kepastian? Saya tahu banyak yang tidak pasti dalam hidup ini. Tapi bukannya kepastian itu subjektif? Atau mungkin saya harus merubah cara pikir? Seperti air. Jika hal yang lain berubah saya tinggal mengikuti wadahnya,atau? Atau? Atau? Apa saya sudah tidak punya atau? Dia benci saya! saya tahu! Saya tahu dari tatapan matanya. Ah, yang penting saya cinta dia.

Sekarang suara telepon itu berdering lagi. Lebih lama. Lebih kencang.

"Yunnie kamu harus pergi!" katanya lagi. Bukan hanya tegas. Tapi tindakan. Ia berjalan kearah pintu itu setengah bergegas. Seketika harapan saya hilang. Pesimis. Saya adalah itu. Saya ingin bertanya, kemana saya bisa mengadu dimana semua orang mengadu pada saya?

Pintu kamar terbuka. Kamar yang semula hanya berbau seks, kini berubah dipenuhi bau lain. Juga dengan berbagai suara manusia maupun suara gaduh dari aktifitas hotel. Selalu seperti ini tempat yang tidak mengenal waktu. Pagi. Siang. Sore. Malam. Hotel menjadi disambiguasi. Memberikan kenyamanan. Sekaligus pemecah suasana nyaman itu sendiri. Suara-suara saling bersautan. Ada yang saling bertukar nafsu dikamar sebelah. Ada suara pesta sosialita dimana semua orang memakai topeng.

Saya pun melangkah keluar menuju suara dan bau luar. Untuk mengecup terakhir kali pun tak bisa. Dia sudah berlari sambil memegang kunci mobilnya. Suaranya cekikikan, sepertinya dia membuat kencan selanjutnya. Seperti air, saya hanya berjalan kemana wadah saya bilang. Walaupun, dia akan selalu ada diotak saya. Selalu! Saya harus kembali melakukan aktifitas saya.

Seperti air, saya mengikuti apa yang wadah saya bilang. Saya menyusuri koridor hotel untuk menuju lift yang menghadap kelima lantai dibawahnya. Saya masuk ke lift itu. Lima kali Ting!. Di lobi hotel banyak manusia yang sedang berpesta. Ada seorang wanita memakai gaun merah. Ada seorang wanita bermake-up tebal. Saya ingin mengalir dengan wajah sedikit menunduk. Hingga tiba-tiba kedua mata saya tertumbuk. Kaki jenjang. Entahlah, saya tanpa terasa mengadah.

"Mau ekstra time Yunnie?" kata bibir seksi itu.

"Saya tidak punya waktu lagi?" jawab saya sambil terpana melihat bibir indahnya.

"Hahaha….. Siwon sudah mengatur waktu ekstra buat kamu."

Saya hanya melihat Siwon. Dia hanya tersenyum.

Saya pikir, APA ITU REALITAS?

**Toraja Kalosi Coffee**

**Seoul, 16 April 2011, 03:43 A.M**

**Sebuah cerpen harapan agar**

**Orang sadar apa yang sebenarnya**

**Diinginkan.**

**I love U Hyung.. **

**Kibum quote:**

Terlepas bagaimana saya cara menulis. Ini hanyalah sebuah cerpen. Lebih sebagai ekspetasi saya sebagai seorang adik yang baik. Saya takut Hyung saya mati karena kasus agama yang sedang marak tejadi. Saya kadang berharap Hyung bisa lebih menerima seorang Yunho-hyung. Ditemani lima batang rokok dan dua gelas espresso, saya rasa saya berhak mengutarakan pendapat saya. ini hanya ekspetasi saya. Tanpa maksud lain! Ya, semoga ekspetasi-ekspetasi saya bisa terealisasi ya.

Jadi kalau menurut anda, **apa yang diminta oleh namanya realitas?**

Kadang kita suka berfikir 'ini namanya takdir!' dan lain-lain. Tapi apa yang diminta oleh takdir itu sendiri? Jangan tanya saya. Saya pun tidak tahu. 'Ini relitasnya!' tapi bukanya batas antara realitas dan khayalan tuh cuma setitik kuku. Entalah saya hanya bertanya.

TBC?/DELETE?/END?

Beres sudah cahap ini. Sebenarnya chap ini tuh didesign ma anak filsafat, jadi lebih ke pertanyaan. Apa itu realitas? Apa yang diminta realitas? Senyata apa batas realitas? Apakah realitas bisa disamakan dengan harapan? (jawab ya lewat review.). Tadinya chap ini ada 3 cerpen tapi saya dah ilang mood buat ngelanjutin cerpen ketiga. Oh ya, thx to the most super single parent my mother, buat mami yang dah dukung gw sambil baca buku dan terus ngerokok. Ditemani lima bungkus rokok, dua botol beer hitam, lima gelas kopi akhirnya chap ini beres. Satu chap full pertanyaan. Kalau baca chap ini anda bertanya, berarti anda seperti saya. Saya saranin mendingan baca chap ini santai, sambil ngopi, dengerin slow jazz. Jadi ada pertanyaan?

Balesan review:

(buat reader and turtle paling bawah ya.)

Noname: yap, buat cara nulisnya ja sih. Saya besar dengan novel djenar. Banyangin saya umur tujuh tahun tapi saya baca Mereka bilang saya monyet. Jadi tau sendiri kan gimana kalau anak selama hampir 10 tahun dicekokin cerpen djenar, richad oh, agus noor, butet. But thx to my mother. Thx to u jg coz da review.

Mizuki Kim: iya sih, pertama kali gw ketonjok. Biasanya saya tonjok duluan. Hahaha… gpp dah ilang kok birunya. Hore kita sejenis… thx ya da review.

KMS: sebenernya itu beda POV loh. Hati-hati. Thx dah review. Btw KMS tuh panjangan KyuMin Shipper.

Jj: thx dah review JJ. Nih dah update.

Mikazuki Hye Ah: ah mikazuki saya terharu. Thx dah dukung gw. Nih gw lanjut.

JJ (lagi?): thx dah review JJ. Bahasanya formal banget ya? Duh sorry sebernya ni ff buat main mata sih, jadi ff ni tergantung dari mata seseorang teliti ato gak. Tapi mungkin yang sekarang gak terlalu formal?

Chwyn : gpp, tp gw update nih. Baca ja lagi. Nih gak serem kok. Thx dah review.

Nobinobi: ah nobinobi berapa baca kali. Percaya gak saya tuh waktu abis nulis ini saya baca sampe 10x. saya tidak pernah mengonsep ff ni. Ff nih tuh murni mereka yang cerita bukan saya.

Cho Sung Hyun: moso sih kamu baru ketemu author kaya saya? hahaha….. nih dah lanjut. Thx dah review.

RaaHyun: thx RaaHyun. Mereka so sweet ya. Sayang satunya munafik. hahahaha…..

widiwMin : thx ya. Tp yg ini gak frontal kok. Nanti review lagi ya.

**Buat turtle:**

Thx banget kamu dah review saya. saya gak ngangep ni flame kok. Saya sudah biasa menjadi aloner. Ya memang anda mengkritik pake emosi ya jadi mepet dikit lah ma flame. Tapi gpp kok. Nanti saya perbaiki kesalahan saya. yang namanya flame tuh emosi kosong kan? Anda gak kosong kok. Satu lagi, ya deh biar puas FEM!MALE!JUNSU. Kalau fem mah 100% perempuan, tapi kalau ini mah ya fifty-fifty lah.

**Buat reader:**

Mas, kenal ma rating gak? Lu bilang banyak anak SMP yang baca. Jangan-jangan lu anak SMP ya? Hayo ngaku. Rating M buat 17thn keatas donk. Situ ja yang ngaku-ngaku 17thn. Buat bahasa yang kasar, memang pada nyatanya gitu kan? Masyarakat kita gak ngangep mereka lebih binatang. Satu yang saya suka dari kamu, cuma kamu yang berhasil nangkep apa mau saya. saya bukan bikin ff, saya potret kehidupan yang aslinya. Apakah anda pernah tinggal dilingkungan seperti itu? Mereka ingin vocal tapi gak bisa. Saya tahu. Jadi belajar ya reader jangan baca ff cuma dari sisi ff doank tapi dari sisi nyata juga.

Rencanannya saya mau ngeluarin FF baru judulnya 15 ekspetasi, 1 realitas. Jadi tuh kumpulan cerpen saya sama lima belas orang yang berbeda, ditunggu ya.

**Bandung, 08 April 2012, 11:43 P.M**

So, with my humble opinion it's the best if u click the sentence below. Don't forget give me your opinion ok.


	4. ini cuma lelucon Tuhan!

Holla, sesuatu banget saya bisa update lagi ya. Sorry banget kalo seandai kata banyak typo. Waktu nulis ini saya lagi nyoba nulis gak ngeliat dan cuma dibantu ma accessibility narrator yang bakal ngeja apa yang kita tulis, ditambah karena gw pake laptop jadi keyboardnya rata jadi gw tempelin stiker Braille. So, gw nulis cuma denger apa yang dieja narrator ditambah ngeraba Braille gw.

Kalian nyangka gw anak bandung ya? Hahahah… gw sekarang lagi ngambil studi ke dua gw di filsafat theology, studi pertama gw dah beres di jurusan Kriminolog. Mumpung gw masih muda. Tapi sekarang gw lagi cuti demi kerja sebagai model majalah pria dewasa. Males kan kalo kuliah terus, sekali-kali kerja. Sorry banget lama update. Satu minggu ini saya lagi cuti dan saya lagi gila-gilaan nyobain namanya dunia malam di Bandung dari Amnesia, Mansion, Tropicana, Eden, Cesar Place, dan Night club- Night club lain di Bandung. Dah satu minggu ini saya kurang tidur. Jadi sorry ya kalau kurang prima and bagus.

Chap kemaren hampir gak ada kontak antara Jaejoong ma Kibum, sekarang ada tapi latar waktunya bener2 jauh. Masih inget kan waktu prolog bagian Kibum? Ya itu adalah a little bit of part dari sub judul ini.

**Warning banget: ni ff alur waktunya gak jelas. Nanti pas di chap terakhir gw tulis alur waktunya yang bener per sub judul dan nanti kalian coba baca lagi biar jelas. Gak bosen-bosen gw ingetin ****baca berulang-ulang!**** (tanda seru , garis bawah loh)**

**Buat yang kemarin gak ngerti POV:**

**Mereka kata saya: Jaejoong.**

**Titik, Koma: Yunho **

Warning: Bahasa yang frontal, vulgar. Mengandung unsur dewasa. Alur yang rumit. Bahasa yang sulit dimengerti.

.

.

**Sang ANJING dan Sang PRESIDENT**

**.**

"**Tak ada yang lebih hebat dari saya jika menyangkut urusan lelucon Tuhan!"**

**.**

**UNTUK PEMBACA DEWASA**

.

**Laki-laki itu!**

**(Sebuah kenyataan tentang Jaejoong akan Kibum.)**

.

Sudah subuh. Diluar hujan masih jatuh. Suara dentingan tongkat satpam dan tiang listrik semakin menjauh. Sementara pacar Hyung semakin gaduh.

Tapi hingga saat ini saya belum tidur. Saya semakin melesakan kepala saya kebantal. Sementara suara itu semakin keras. Saya galau. Saya risau.

Sudah lama saya disiksa bosan!

Bukan suara dari kamar Hyung yang membuat saya terganggu. Bukan juga suara dari luar. Saya suka suara hujan yang jatuh. Saya suka suara dentingan logam yang beradu dengan tongkat satpam yang sekarang menjauh. Suara dari kamar Hyung? Ah, itu bukan masalah. Saya sudah sangat terbiasa. Tiap malam saya mendengar berbagai suara. Ada yang yang mengembik seperti kambing. Ada yang mengoik seperti babi. Ada yang menggeram seperti kucing. Ada seorang yang bertriak seperti singa. Hyung? Ah, dia hanya bisa mendesah seperti jalang.

Hyung juga suka binatang. Dan binatang juga berbalik sayang pada hyung. Tidak hanya sayang, tapi juga tunduk. Beratus-ratus orang menyembah hyung demi lubangnya. Dimata saya Hyung bukan hanya seorang Hyung, tapi seorang pawang binatang. Ada beberapa binatang yang dapat diberi arahan mudah. Ada yang susah. Untuk hal ini, Hyung punya berbagai cara penakluk. Dengan cemiti. Dengan borgol. Dengan cambuk. Ada juga binatang yang rakus. Dan untuk yang ini, Hyung tinggal memasakan masakan istimewa dan menyajikan diatas badannya.

Saya kagum akan Hyung dan binatang –binatangnya. Hyung kagum akan dirinya. Hyung sayang akan binatangnya. Hyung sayang akan saya. Hyung selalu ingin, kalau saya bisa sesuksesnya. Tapi hyung juga bilang, jika keadaannya baik Ia tak ingin saya sepertinya.

_Hei Kim Kibum, mengurus binatang bernama lelaki itu ya susah- ya gampang. Harus cekatan. Harus pintar. Kamu harus lihat bagaimana maunya. Lihat bagaimanan keadaannya. Jangan pasrah! Yang ada cuma mendesah. Nah, kamu harus belajar lagi. Wong penis kamu suka masih ditusukin peniti. Satu saja gak bener! Gimana banyak?_

Mau tak mau. Saya terima apa kata Hyung. Memang saya hanya punya satu pacar. Sudah merepotkan. Suka main kasar. Suka menusuk penis saya dengan peniti. Suka memperkosa saya. Dikasih ati minta ampela. Disayang malah ngelunjak. Diiket malah kabur. Jadilah saya. Nama saya Kim Kibum saya adalah binatang dan seorang Choi Siwon adalah pawang.

Saya pening. Saya lihat ada sebungkus rokok dan sebotol Chivas Regal dipojok sana. Mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyulut. Mengambil botol Chivas dan menuangkannya ke gelas. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar saya terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok Hyung dibalut kemeja putih dan rambut acak-acakan.

_Gimana kamu mau jadi pawang! Ngerokok? Minum? Jam segini belum tidur. Ngurus badan sendiri aja gak becus! Ngerokok gak berhenti. Minum makin jadi. Mau jadi apa kamu? TIDUR! _

Seketika pintu didepan saya berdebam keras menutup. Memutus cahaya yang masuk dari luar. Saya sadar apa yang dibicarakan Hyung benar. Tapi tak semuanya benar. Saya bukannya tidak mau tidur. Saya memang tak bisa tidur. Kenapa Hyung tidak mendengar saya?

Saya kembali pening. Saya mematikan rokok saya dan menghabiskan minuman itu dalam sekali tegak. Kembali saya meringkuk diatas kasur saya. Meringkuk. Terlentang. Tengkurap. Ah! Saya tak bisa tidur! Saya butuh dia! Saya butuh pawang saya. Mendesah dibawahnya. Meneriakan namanya ketika kami berbagi nafsu. Tapi dia pawang yang kejam. Pawang yang terlalu kejam untuk saya. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Matahari hampir terbit. Tapi saya tak bisa tidur. Kepala saya pening. Badan saya kaku. Saya tak dapat berpikir. Saya pusing. Saya dirundung bosan.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar saya terbuka. Meloloskan cahaya. Didepan pintu terbentuk sepintas bayangan yang berjalan pelan kearah saya. rambutnya basah. Bajunya basah meneteskan cairan berbau amis. Perlahan siluet itu semakin mendekat dan mengelus kepala saya lembut.

_Sudah Hyung gorok lehernya! Itu adalah pembalasan karena dia sudah membunuh Yunho. Menyiksa kamu. Cuma butuh beberapa jam buat bikin dia ngemis-ngemis. Buka celanannya. Hisap penisnya. Kalau ada apa-apa lagi kamu bilang! Biar Hyung gorok lehernya sama Hyung kebiri penisnya yang suka loncat-loncat!_

Perlahan siluet itu berjalan menjauh. Menutup pintu. Memutuskan kontak cahaya atas kamar saya. Perlahan kehangatan kembali ketubuh saya. Saya begitu larut akan Hyung. Dan Hyung sangat begitu larut akan dirinya.

Ini cuma lelucon Tuhan! Sebegitu cepat Ia beri seorang yang membuat saya menderita sekaligus cepat Ia beri seorang yang Hyung mulai sayang. Sebegitu cepat Ia tarik kembali orang-orang yang saya dan Hyung butuh. Ini cuma lelucon Tuhan! Hahahahahahaha….

Saya mulai menjemput mimpi, sambil menertawai lelucon Tuhan. Tak ada yang lebih hebat dari saya mengenai lelucong Tuhan!

Laki-laki itu!

Lelucon Tuhan!

Hyung hanya ongkang-ongkang kaki, sambil membersihkan katananya yang penuh darah.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Penthouse 512**

**(apa yang terjadi didalam kamar? Jaejoong? Yunho?)**

.

"Boojae..?"

"Yunnie.." saya langsung mendekapnya hangat.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sayalah sang Penthouse. Sebuah Penthouse bernomer 512. Sebuah penthouse mewah yang terletak di jantung kota Seoul. Sebuah Penthouse yang dibangun diatas sebuah hotel mewah. Dengan harga sewa sebesar dua ribu dolar per malam, saya rasa saya pantas memanjakan para penikmat seks dengan fasilitas saya.

Ada satu kamar utama di dalam tubuh saya. Lengkap dengan Jacuzzi tempat para tamu menumpakahkan sperma. saling mendekap hangat. Atau sekedar membasuh tubuh laknat mereka kedalam Jacuzzi hangat itu. Saya juga memliki ruang makan didalam tubuh saya. Tempat dimana para tamu juga saling bersenggama diatas meja makan. Diatas dapur. Tak jarang mereka melakukan ditempat lain. Diatas sofa empuk, dimana mereka meninggal noktah peluh atau sperma diatasnya. Saya menikmati semuanya ketika mereka mengembik sekarat seperti sapi. Ketika mereka memuaskan hasrat. Berbagi cairan. Aku sering memperhatika wajah mereka yang datang tampak familiar bagi mereka sering mucul didalam TV. Orang yang selalu berceramah tentang Agama, Moral, Kiat Bisnis, Cara hidup, Memotivasi orang, bahkan Pemimpin kita yang sering obral janji.

"Ne, BooJae ayo cepat masuk."

Ah, saya tahu suara itu!

" HAHAHAHA….. Jangan nafsuan seperti itu Yunnie-ah! Sabar!"

" Ayo cepat BooJae… waktu ku hanya 3 jam!"

"Ah, liat Yunnie kau itu ada di TV!"

Ah, saya Ingat pria yang sendari tadi menciumi seluruh bagian tubuh pria cantik yang ada dihadapannya. Dia Jung Yunho. Perdana Mentri Korea terbaru setelah Perdana Mentri Korea yang lama terbunuh oleh gank Mafia. Sejenak Yunho memperhatikan dirinya sendiri yang sedang berpidato tentang Isue perang antara Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara, lalu Ia tertawa. Dan kemudia Ia kembali mengembik seperti sapi sekarat diatas sofa. Diatas pria cantik yang tadi Ia panggil Boojae. Langsung Ia menggendong kekasihnya itu kedalam kamar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ah, suara itu semakin keras. Suara erangan yang keluar dari salah satu kamar yang berada di dalam tubuh saya. suara erangan yang keluar dari mulut namja cantik yang berada dibawah namja tampan bermata musang.

"Arghhh... Yunniehh…." Erang namja cantik yang tadi dipanggil Boojae oleh pasangannya. Ia hanya tebaring pasrah diatas tempat tidur. Pasanganya yang Ia tadi panggil Yunnie, kepala terlihat turun menuju dada Jaejoong yang terbuka bebas.

"Kau menikmatinya Boojae?" geram Yunho yang sedang asik menikmati nipples jaejoong yang sudah keras dan menantang.

Lihat! Yunho bukan hanya menghisap nipples itu tapi juga menghisapnya dan memainkan lidahnya diatas daging sebesar biji kacang itu.

Mata Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho dengan mata sayu. Saya hanya melihat mereka miris. Tapi saya senang. Saya bukannya jahanam yang melihat hubungan mereka ini dengan senang. Saya hanya sendiri menatap hidup disini. Saya adalah kamar mewah tempat melepaskan nafsu sesaat. Saya senang menyambut Ting! disertai dua orang atau lebih.

"Arghh….. Yunniee faster! Faster!" Suara itu mengagetkan saya. Namja cantik itu telah tengkurap dilubangnya terisi penis dari namja tampan yang ada dibelakannya. Maju-mundur. Mengerakan penisnya.

Sepintas saya mendengar berita yang terpangpang ditelevisi KEMELARATAN. WABAH PENYAKIT. KORUPSI

KEMELARATAN. KELAPARAN. DEMONSTRASI.

BUSUNG LAPAR. SEKOLAH RUBUH.

KEMELARATAN. KEMISKINAN..

WABAH PENYAKIT. KEMISKINAN. KEMATIAN.

KORUPSI. RENOVASI KAMAR MANDI. STUDI ANGGOTA DEWAN.

KEMATIAN. KEMELARATAN.

Saya terpana mendengar ketidakadilan. Kemelaratan. Saya hanya tahu kemewahan. Satu-satunya kemanusiaan yang yang saya dapat dari seorang clening servis yang terus berguman bahwa bed cover dikamar saya jauh lebih mahal dari uang gaji Ia selama satu bulan. Saya tak pernah merasakan manusia. Manusia yang datang bersma Ting! hanyalah manusia yang hanya datang dengan nafsu dan pergi dengan mata nyalang dan muka merah bermandi peluh setelah bermain nafsu. Saya bosan! Yang saya tahu hanya kemewahan dan Seks.

Ingin rasanya saya menjadi manusia. Mengenal dunia yang lebih luas. Menikmati buah segar yang tersaji diatas meja di tubuh saya. Mencicipi seteguk Pierrier yang akan menghilangkan dahaga sesaat setelah meluncur bebas dikerongkongan saya. Menikmati fillet mignon dan membuat perut mereka berteriak kenyang. Melepas khayalan dengan dom perignon. Rasanya saya ingin menukar itu semua dengan menjadi manusia. Atau menukar dengan apa yang masyarakat rendah khayal dengan mereka yang semakin kaya dengan satu malam. Saya mau bertukar. Tapi saya takut berharap. Takut karena kemolekan tubuh saya, saya hanya bisa mendapa seks. Tak lebih. Saya takut berharap. Saya hanya layaknya babi buta yang ingin terbang. Tak tau tujuannya.

Sepintas saya mendengar, "Seperti yang kumau, seperti matahari yang ditunggu terbit setiap malam menjelang, menunggu hari yang baru."

Dan mereka pun pergi meniggalkan kamar seharga dua ribu dolar per malam.

Ting!

Sepintas saya mendengar seorang korban kemelaratan masuk sambil membawa perkakas bersih-bersih.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Lelucon Tuhan**

**(tak ada yang lebih kuat dari saya, Kim Jaejoong mengenai lelucon Tuhan!)**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya Yunho pergi dengan bersimbah darah. Pergi meninggalkan kepalanya. Kembali saya sendiri. Kembali saya menjadi pengecer jasa kelamin. Tak pernah saya merasa sekosong ini seperti. Rasanya lain jika ditinggal pergi dengan tubuh bugil oleh pria lain. Rasanya Yunho lain. Walaupun secara materil dan moril saya yakin.

Entah apa yang saya harus lakukan. Entah apa yang saya perlu lakukan untuk membunuh waktu. Saya tak tahu. Satu saat saya merasa waktu berhenti. Ingin rasanya mencakar-cakar dinding. Mengigit meja. Satu sisi saya gila. Saya mencari mabuk dari night club ke night lain. Saya tak mencari cinta lain. Saya tetap menjadi pengecer jasa kelamin hanya untuk sekedar hit and run.

Apakah yang harus saya lakukan? Apakah saya harus menjadi Jaejoong yang dulu? Atau saya harus berhenti mencari hit and run? Tanpa menjadi seperti itupun, saya sudah seperti itu. Kibum bilang saya seperti pawang. Seperti jalang. Samakan? Saya sama seperti dulu menghisap penis, menungging seperti anjing. Saya tinggal merendah dan mengiklaskan telapak tangan saya demi lembaran dolar atau won.

Tiba-tiba tangan saya gatal. Saya ingat ketika pertama kali saya menungging seperti anjing. Saya yang saat itu menungging demi memenuhi perut Kibum yang sudah meronta. Saya ingat ketika saya harus menungging seperti anjing demi beasiswa sekolah adik saya. Teringat saya harus menungging. Teringat saya harus mendesah. Teringat saya harus memainkan lelucon Tuhan! Saya tak mampu.

Saya memejamkan mata. Masih ada bau Yunho disekitar kamar. Masih ada bau Yunho di kemeja yang saya pakai. Masih ada jiwa Yunho yang tertinggal dibantal yang saya peluk. Masih ada barang-barang Yunho. Semua ada kecuali Yunho. Kecuali rasa aman dan terlindungi.

Rindu ini keparat. Ini menyerang saya tanpa ampun. Ingin saya meronta-ronta memohon Yunho. Mengatakan bahwa saya mencintainya. Sangat! Padahal saya selalu berkata tidak. SAYA MUNAFIK! SAYA MUNAFIK!

Lantas kembali saya bertemu dengan teman-teman lama saya. Alcohol. Bar. Rokok. Junsu. Yoonchun. Changmin. Tawa. Ya, saya tertawa. Saya tertawa hingga perut saya kram. Hingga air mata menetes dari mata saya. Saya tak bisa diam. Saya terus tertawa. Saya terus tertawa akan lelucon Tuhan. Lelucon-Nya. Lelucon-Nya atas Junsu yang berubah kelamin. Lelucon-Nya atas Yoonchun yang mencintai seorang waria. Lelucon-Nya atas Changmin yang sudah pasrah atas AIDS yang menggerogotinya. Dan juga Lelucon-Nya atas saya yang akan mati terkena penyakit menular seksual yang terus menggrogoti saya. Hahahaha…

Bagaimana dia, Siwon membunuh Yunho demi atas nama cinta! Phuih! Cinta itu tak harus memiliki! Saya benci atas diri saya yang hanya bisa diam melihat proses pemakaman Yunho. Saya butuh dia! Saya butuh Yunho! Dengan seenak jidatnya dia ambil Yunho dari saya! Taik Anjing! Dia tidak berkepentingan dalam hubungan ini. Dia cinta saya? Bullshit! Dia terus tusuk penis adik saya dengan peniti. Dia ambil Yunho dari saya. Itu cinta?

Saya benci diri saya yang kolokan. Saya benci memainkan lelucon Tuhan. Tak ada jalan lain utuk menang selain mati. Jiwa ini harus bisa keluar dari tubuh agar bisa memainkan permainan balasan. Tapi saya bingung? Dengan apa saya membalas? Dengan memutar nomer telepon dan menelpon lelaki bangsat agar meniduri saya, atau pergi berlari mencari taxi dan mengurung diri. Tapi dengan apa? Lagi-lagi perasaan cinta ini tumbuh memperdaya. Begitu takut melihat ujung silet menggerat nadi. Begitu takut melihat tubuh meregang nyawa atas penyakit ini. Begitu takut melihat nisan dengan nama terukir. Padahal saya begitu mual melihat neraka jahanam ini.

Pasti menyenangkan kehidupan setelah mati. Maka tetap menjadi misteri. Tak peduli seseram apa mereka pergi. Jika kita tahu keindahaan apa yang disimpan keindahan, semua orang akan bunuh diri. Bumi mati. Bumi kosong tak berpenghuni.

Tawa saya berderai. Saya membayangkan tak ada seks. Tak ada yang bercinta. Tak ada kelahiran. Yang ada kematian. Mayat bergelimpangan. Tak ada yang menguburkan. Tawa saya berderai, perut saya kram. Bajingan! Orang itu alasanya. Saya ambil katana. Saya akan gorok lehernya. Saya akan mati. Tak akan jadi pelari.

Hahaha…. Lelucon Tuhan itu lucu!

Saya hanya bisa meregang nyawa bersama tawa dengan bersimbah darah seorang pembunuh.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Kertas**

**(Diliang lahat hyung membuat lelucon bersama Tuhan!)**

.

.

Setelah Hyung pergi ke liang lahat.

Seperti biasa saya melihat saya hingga menembus bayangan. Bayangan yang terpampang dicermin besar Hyung. Sudah dua bulan saya seperti ini. Hanya mematung memandang cermin hanya karena sebuah kertas. Sebuah kertas kematian bercetak tebal. Sebuah vonis penyakit yang dengan seenaknya sudah merenggut nyawa Hyung duluan. Sudah dua bulan hyung mati karena sebuah penyakit kelamin. Sudah dua bulan hyung meninggalkan saya yang terkadang tertawa karena lelucon Tuhan. Sudah dua bulan saya saya mensal, bahkan untuk duduk melihat pemakamannya saja saya tidak.

Sebelum seorang satpam dari sebuah hotel mewah menemukan hyung meregang nyawa sendirian di Penthouse 512. Hyung yang manis, hyung yang baik, hyung yang tegar, hyung yang kagum akan dirinya, hyung sayang akan saya, hyung cantik, hyung yang menderita. Seorang Hyung bernama Jaejoong yang diharapkan menjadi seorang yang baik dikemudian hari yang kemudian menjadi seorang pengecer jasa kelamin dan bertransformasi menjadi pengusaha jasa kelamin kelas eksekutif. Saya menemukan dua lembar kertas dimeja Hyung bertuliskan:

_Nama: Jung Jae Joong_

_Umur: 27 tahun_

_Jenis Kelamin: Pria_

_Diagnosis:_

_HIV (+)_

_Ghonnorea (+)_

_Sifilis (-)_

_Phenomonia (+)_

_Gejala Kangker (+)_

_Diagnosis kangker (Prostat) _

_._

_._

_Lelucon Tuhan itu lucu! _

_Tertawala!_

_Sampai mati lemas_

_Kemudian pergi meninggalkan kehidupan_

_Tanpa beban_

_Tanpa rasa_

_Hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hampa_

_Hahahahaha…_

_Setelah hilangkan beban_

_Setelah hilangkan dendam_

_Tertawa lagi!_

_Sampai mati lemas lagi!_

_Kemudian tersenyum lagi dalam kesenangan._

_Sambil membuat lelucon bersama Tuhan!_

_Beritahu kepada hamba-Nya_

_Aku yang membuat lelucon Tuhan!_

_._

Setelah itu Hyung pergi keliang lahat tanpa pernah kembali.

Dan seperti biasa, selama dua bulan ini saya hanya duduk termangu didepan cermin atau tidur dengan mata kosong dikasur milik hyung sambil memeluk dua kertas itu. Tulisan Hyung terlihat jelas dari puisi yang Ia buat. Tanpa harus menoleh, tanpa harus membaca ulang kalimat ini akan selalu tertancap pada hati saya yang dirundung pilu. Hyung adalah semangat hidup. Hyung yang selalu ada untuk saya jika pulang dengan penis penuh peniti dan berderai air mata. Hyung yang menungging seperti anjing demi beasiswa saya. Demi perut saya yang keroncongan. Hyung yang selalu bisa mengungkap cinta padahal dirinya menolak jatuh cinta. Hyung yang pada akhir hayatnya meninggalkan duka.

Dan dua bulan ini saya hanya duduk termangu meratapi lelucon Tuhan. Merenungi puisi lelucon Tuhan. Meratapi surat vonis dokter. Seiring berjalannya renungan, yang muncul hanya duka dan penyesalan. Hyung yang segalanya tapi saya terlalu goblog hingga telat sadar. Hyung yang selalu baik, tapi kenapa hyung jadi tidak baik dengan meninggalkan saya tanpa permisi? Tanpa saya tahu kenapa? Baru kau beri tahu setelah dapat akta kematian. Apakah hyung terlalu depresi ketika Yunho-hyung mati? Setahu saya hyung tetap baik ketika Yunho-hyung mati. Hyung tetap ke Night-club. Hyung tetap dengan kencan nafsunya. Hyung malah berteman kembali dengan Junsu-hyung yang menjadi Junsu-noona, Yonchuun-hyung yang kau bilang gila, Changimin-hyung yang semakin pucat dan kurus karena HIV. Bisa saja hyung baik. Bisa saja hyung bermanis-manis. Bisa saja hyung munafik. Munafik!

Tapi bukan saja baik dalam hal menginterpesikan hal baik. Kepergiannya juga dramatis. Kesakitan karena penyakit kelamin. Kematian mengenaskan di-penthouse 512. Penthouse yang selalu disewa oleh Yunho-hyung ketika ingin bercinta dengan Jaejoong-hyung. Saya hanya bisa merenungi makna puisi ini. Makna lelucon Tuhan. Takdir? Jalan hidup? Kenapa hyung? Kenapa hyung tersenyum dalam kematian? Tersenyum bertemu dengan Yunho-hyung atau tersenyum meninggalkan saya?

Apa yang dia mau? Apakah saya harus menyusul hyung? Apakah saya harus bangkit? Saya tak tahu. Beritahukan kepada dunia? Saya harus mati dan masuk koran, maksudnya? Saya tak mengerti! Kenapa harus lewat puisi? Hyung memang dramatis.

-0-0-0-0-

Mobil saya menukik tajam diaspal kelabu nan licin. Saya hanya termangu kosong menatap jalanan itu. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Tanpa kertas-kertas. Tanpa puisi. Tapi memplokamirkan lelucon Tuhan. Saya sepintas melihat bayangan saya. Tak diseperti cermin kamar hyung. Yang ini hanya menertawakan lelucon Tuhan dan mitra barunya, Jung Jaejoong.

_Lelucon Tuhan itu lucu! _

_Tertawala!_

_Sampai mati lemas_

_Kemudian pergi meninggalkan kehidupan_

_Tanpa beban_

_Tanpa rasa_

_Hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hampa_

_Hahahahaha…_

_Setelah hilangkan beban_

_Setelah hilangkan dendam_

_Tertawa lagi!_

_Sampai mati lemas lagi!_

_Kemudian tersenyum lagi dalam kesenangan._

_Sambil membuat lelucon bersama Tuhan!_

_Beritahu kepada hamba-Nya_

_Aku yang membuat lelucon Tuhan!_

_._

_._

_Terbaring dengan damai_

_**Jung Yunho **_

_Sang pemimpin bertangan besi_

_Pemimpin kami_

_Pahlawan kami_

_Idola kami _

_Sang Perdana Mentri_

_Oleh: _

_Kebiadaban sebuah pengabdian_

_._

_._

_Terbaring dengan damai_

_**Choi Siwon**_

_Sang pengabdi_

_Sang pencinta_

_Sang fana_

_Oleh:_

_Cinta yang tak berkorban_

_._

_._

_Terbaring dengan damai_

_**Jung Jaejoong**_

_Yang terbaik_

_Yang tersiksa_

_Yang selalu tersenyum_

_Oleh:_

_Kemunafikan itu sendiri_

_._

_. _

**The End**

.

.

_Ia terlihat tersenyum. Tangan kanannya terus memainkan punting rokok yang tinggal setengah lagi. Nafasnya sesekali mengeluarkan asap yang tersisa diparu-paru. Tangan kirinya memainkan bibir gelas bir yang ada dihadapannya._

"**Jadi anda menyesal, bersedih, atau apa dalam hal ini?"**

Entalah. Harusnya saya bersedih karena dia meninggalkan saya sendiri. Menyesal bahkan untuk datang kepemakamannya saja tidak. Tapi saya senang, saya bisa melakukan permintaan terakhir hyung. Saya tidak menyakiti siapapun untuk melakukan permintaan terakhir hyung. Terlepas bagaimana saya menulis disini saya hanya memperhatikan veriable-variable tersisih.

"**Pengalaman atau cerita?"**

_Ia mematikan rokonya. Menyesap segelas bir itu hingga habis. Ia menyulut lagi rokok yang baru. Ia merasa tidak pernah berhenti merokok sehingga pojok kafe tempat dimana mereka duduk pun penuh dengan asap. Asap putih terus keluar dari mulutnya._

Pengalaman dan cerita apa bedanya. Cerita ini adalah pengalaman saya. Saya hanya butuh wadah untuk bercerita tentang perasaan saya. Tanpa bermaksud menyinggung, menyakiti pihak lain. Siapa yang tidak setuju? Ini lelucon Tuhan.

"**Bagaimana dengan kontra yang anda dapat?"**

Kontra adalah kontra. Pro punya arti yang pangkal juga. Semuanya pasti dapat. Bahasa saya ini tercipta karena latar belakang saya yang keras. Anak dan adik seorang pelacur. Terserah orang punya presepsi seperti apa terhadap saya. toh, cara berpikir orang itu dilatar belakangi oleh masa lalu dan berbagai aspek ketika Ia kecil. Menangkapnya pasti berbeda juga donk. Mungkin mereka bakal nangis-nangis bunuh diri kali jika hal ini terjadi sama mereka. Hahahaha….

"**Setiap tokoh punya nyawa?"**

_Ia termangu sebentar. Rokok dan birnya hanya Ia mainkan tanpa Ia nikmati._

Semua hal punya nyawa. Kamu, saya, bahkan rokok ini sekalipun. Saya adalah adik dari Jaejoong-hyung. Tapi punya kehidupan atau nyawa sendiri. Saya tak dibayangi mereka. Saya bergerak sendiri. Tak ada bisa yang mengekang saya.

"**Jaejoong?"**

_Ia terdiam sebentar dalam diam. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas. _

Ia selamanya.

"**Siwon?"**

_Ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Memainkan korek yang ada dalam gengamannya, Ia nyalakan lalu matikan. Sebentar terang, sebentar gelap._

Seperti lampu disko. Seperti cahaya ini. Ia hanya masa lalu.

"**Bagaimana dengan baru?"**

_Ia kembali duduk setelah menyalakan lampu diruangan itu. Ia menuangkan bir kedalam gelas yang ada didepannya dan Ia minum hingga isinya setengah._

Saya ingin bisa menerima hal baru. Tapi saya takut luka. Saya tidak ingin melupakan luka lama. Mereka tak pantas jika dilupakan. Sebagaimana pun mereka adalah bagian hidup saya. Melupakan mereka berarti lupa daratan.

"**Anda menikmati atau terjebak dalam sakit masa lalu?"**

Hahahaha…. Saya tak terjebak ataupun menikmati masa lalu. Saya tak menampik jika ada yang menawarkan saya kebaikan. Cinta misalnya. Tapi saya hanya berpikir dua kali sebelum maju.

"**Apa yang anda lakukan untuk menjadi diri anda?"**

Saya minum bir, merokok dan menulis.

_Ia bagun dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan pojok kafe itu tanpa melihat kebelakang. Memberhentikan taxi. Taxi terlihat berbelok kearah bukit tempat pemakaman._

_Dibelakangnya Lee Donghae sang editor hanya tersenyum sambil membaca kumpulan cerpen berjudul Sang Anjing dan Sang President._

**Continue **

**.**

Beres….

sebenernya semua a/n-nya dah di Kibum POV yang ada di bawah itu loh. Yang lagi wawancara ma Donghae. Hahaha… pada gak ngerti ya. Rencanannya end di chap depan tapi saya buat end aja sekarang. Gpp kan? Puisinya bagus ga? Kalo diperhatiin init uh kaya kumpulan cerpen yang ngebentuk satu cerita. Makanya si Donghae membaca kumpulan cerpen bukan Novel. Buat yang The End, maksudnya The end dari kumpulan cerpen itu. Buat Continue, maksudnya hidup itu tetap berlanjut. Gak the end.

**Kronologis alur:**

**Prolog - Urusan Kelamin - Ting! – Penthouse 512 – Titik, koma – Penis dan peniti – Cermin – Lelucon Tuhan – Laki-laki itu! – Kertas**

Buat yang **mereka kata saya**, itu hanya selipan issue.

Buat yang pada nanya kenapa akhirnya Jaejoong pake marga Jung? Soalnya semenjak kematian Yunho, Jaejoong ngerubah namannya jadi Jung.

Buat masalah lelucon Tuhan, Lelucon Tuhan tuh sama aja kaya Takdir. Tapi kalo takdir tuh diterimanya pasrah, kalo ini diterima dan dibawa enjoy.

Thx banget buat Mr. R yang ketika meregang nyawa karena AIDS dia hanya menertawai lelucon Tuhan sampai kram, sampai meninggal. Thx buat istilah lelucon Tuhan nya. Buat Mr. yang paling kuat, bahkan ketika divonis HIV+ dia cuma ngajak Tuhan cheers sambil nangkat kaleng birnya keatas langit. I love u and I always miss u.

Thx yang dah Pro ma Kontra nih ff. yang Pro makasih. Yang kontra juga makasih. Saya tetap berterimakasih atas saran anda, apapun itu.

Buat yang nunggu Spear of Destiny (mang da yg nunggu?), mungkin updatenya rada lama. Reserch-nya membutuhkan waktu. Thx.

Balesan Review:

DDD: hahaha… kamu gak ngerti ya, coba kamu baca lagi perkronologis waktu. Mungkin bisa lebih jelas. Thx da Review.

Terunobozu: untuk masalah realitas itu sendiri dipengaruhi POV seseorang sih. Realitas itu subjektifitas terhadap satu objek yang sama. Thx ya dah review. And thx dah jawab pertanyaan.

Turtle: hahaha…. Saya gak bisa komen apa-apa buat kamu. Buat masalah agama kemarin, orang-orang Majelis Uhuk-uhuk Indonesia aja gak ada implisit-implisit an. Kenapa kita harus diam-diam sunyi. Gw tipe orang yang speak up and gw dah benci liat orang yang adem ayem kaya penganten jawa padahal dalem hatinya nolak.

Jisuu Kim: ah lu review telat, dah keburu end hahahahaha… judulnya kasar ya. Tapi saya bosen ngeliat dunia per ff-an yang main implicit-implisitan. Hahahaha… Thx dah review. Btw, suka JLaw and Kirio ya? Saya juga suka.

Mizu Kim: hahahaha… berarti kita penggebrak aturan ya. Hahahaha… Thx dah review.

RaaHyun: Thx dah review. Ga isa aku bikin NC. Jangan harap-harap terlalu tinggi ya.

Girrafe: lu pengen jadi Psikolog? Lu mah bukan ngenasehatin tapi ngedikte. Gw tuh anak social jadi belajar psikologi. Psikologi mah nanya kenapa. Lu harus ngelupain lu siapa, and focus ma masalah si klien, bukan "gw tuh digedein caranya gini jadi lu musti gini". Itu mah bukan psikolog. Buat masalah bir, kopi, rokok its ok. Gak semua orang bisa nerima gaya hidup kaya gitu. Tapi nyokap gw aja gak ngelarang, siapa lu? buat masalah single perent nya, keberatan gw anak haram and gak punya bapa. Coba lu yang kaya gw, nanti yang kaya Kibum bilang "Mungkin mereka bakal nangis-nangis bunuh diri jika hal ini kejadian ma mereka." well dengan anda menjadi Psikolog anda bakal ngerasain kok ketemu kasus kaya gini. Thx dah review, and thx dah peduli ma gw.

JJ: iya JJnya dua. Maksudnya sih gampang aja. Siwon suka Jaejoong - Siwon bunuh Yunho – Jaejoong bunuh Siwon – Jaejoong meninggal kena penyakit kelamin – trus Kibum bikin kumpulan cerpen yang berdasarkan cerita itu. Thx dah review.

Nobinobi: karena kamu bingung review apa, jadi saya bingung mau bales apa. Thx ya dah review.

Pumpkin Ite: kamu suka cerita gw? Ha… tersanjung. Gw juga cerita lu. Gak masuk ya buat anak-anak SMP – SMA ya? Gimana nasib ff gw yang baru. Hahahha… Thx dah review. nanti review cerita gw yang baru lagi ya.

KMS: iya deh kemis. Thx ya dah review.

Readers: hahahaha…. Kakak yg baik. Gpp kok. Mana ada kakak yang mau adeknya jadi ga baik. Nih dah last chap. Thx ya dah review.

Rencanannya mau bikin cerita baru yang Judulnya: "Democracy still learning." Tentang kehidupan seorang aktifis lah. Atau "Babi buta yang ingin terbang." Tentang masalah social juga sih etnis. Atau "A" tentang poligami. Jadi yang mana ya?

**Jakarta, **

**Saturday, April 28****th**** , 2012**

Review 4 last chap ok.


End file.
